MAR x Fairy Tail
by xJake
Summary: Team MAR celebrates their second victory over the Chess Pieces and took the time to celebrate in the evening. During the celebration, Ginta stumbles upon a weird stone that teleports him and the rest of Team MAR to Fiore.


Ah...a new cross over...doesn't it make you want to punch me in the jaw? Makes me want to kick myself xD

Anyway I have decided to do this cross over because I feel that MAR is fairly underestimated and not given much credit.

Disclaimer: I do not own MAR or Fairy Tail!

Please Enjoy~

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

It was a tough battle with the Chess Pieces, and Ginta was really energetic about the win. One day after their victory at the desert field, team MAR wanted to celebrate their win. They ate, drank, danced, etc. They had plenty of fun until Ginta stumbled upon a strange stone.

"Huh, this looks strange," he said to himself.

The party was taking place at Reginleif Castle, and everyone was having fun. Alviss stared awkwardly at Ginta and couldn't help, but be curious about what he was holding.

"What is that you got there, Ginta," Alviss asked as he looked at the weird stone in his hand.

"I don't know exactly," Ginta answered.

"Some strange ARM," Babbo questioned.

"Well it does look strange," Alan stated.

"I wonder what happens if it's activated," Ginta said curiously.

Babbo stared at him and said, "Don't start doing weird things, idiot servant."

Ginta gave a look of irritation toward Babbo. He got really upset about not being called an idiot, but being called a servant, "I am not your servant you idiot cup-and-ball toy!"

Before everyone knew it, they started brawling with each other. It was rather embarrassing to watch the two fight each other, but Ginta always reminded everyone there of Boss, his dad.

During the fight between the wrecking-ball looking ARM and Ginta, the strange ARM that he had found activated.

"Whoa what's going on," Ginta exclaimed.

Just then, Ginta's partners rushed in to grab the stone and toss it away.

The next thing that happened was that they just suddenly disappeared. Nobody knew what happened, but all they knew is that their only hope of defeating the Chess Pieces was lost.

* * *

><p>~Over in Earthland ~<p>

"Ah, can we just take a break already? I'm really exhausted," Lucy complained.

Natsu smiled at her and gave a thumbs up, "Don't worry we're almost back at the guild."

"I was hoping this job wouldn't take as long as it did," she complained some more.

"I guess we can take some time to relax. It was a pretty tough mission," Erza agreed.

"I could take a break too I guess," Gray added.

"Okay then! Happy and I will go find some food," Natsu announced.

Happy then added with an "Aye, sir!"

When Natsu and Happy were looking around for a small river nearby, they heard some people groaning close by. They ran over to where they heard the noise, and hid behind a bush. They looked beyond the trees in front of them from inside a bush and saw some strangers up ahead.

"Ah, that really hurt," a kid with spikey yellow hair moped.

"Must admit, it was a pretty rough landing," a dark blue-haired man said rubbing his back.

"Man, I was really looking forward to getting my revenge," a man with long, blonde hair grumbled.

Natsu watched and commented to himself as he spied, "Who are they?"

The blue-haired man then became alert as heard a noise, "Be careful, someone is watching us."

"Crap, they're on to us buddy, let's try to sneak away," Natsu suggested.

"Aye, sir" happy replied in a whisper.

"Could it be more Chess Pieces," the yellow-haired kid replied.

"Don't know, but we must be on our guard and ready for anything. Also, is there anything wrong with your vision, and physical abilities, Ginta," the man asked.

"No, it's almost as if we didn't leave MAR at all," he answered

"I think we can relax a bit, I don't think any Chess Pieces are going to attack us. But we do have some one spying on us from behind that bush over there, and is now trying to sneak away," a large, muscular man wearing a white coat announced.

Natsu now knew that he and happy had to leave immediately before they were caught. He scurried off as quickly as possible to go tell the others.

The man with the blue-haired man said aloud to himself, "Thirteen Totem Pole."

A light from the chain on his dark-blue pants resonated, and thirteen giant totem poles navigated their way underground. He commanded several of them to block Natsu's path; however when the poles broke through the ground, loud crashes were heard by Natsu's friends.

They came to aid him and found themselves confronted with giant stone poles.

"What's going on here," Gray exclaimed.

Erza looked up one of the spinning totems then saw Natsu at the top of it, and noticed that he became motion sick.

"Stop this thing I think I'm gona puke," Natsu exclaimed as his motion sickness got worse and worse.

The strangers looked up and were kind of stunned by the site of him being sick.

"H-he's already down for the count," the yellow-haired kid shouted with utter fascination.

"H-he's seriously that weak," the pink-haired lass wearing what seemed to be witch's clothing, said with a look of embarrassment.

Natsu's friends looked passed the tall statues, and beyond them were group of strangers who looked ready to fight.

* * *

><p>Yup this chapter feels kind of rushed in so many ways...big PHAIL here...<p>

I will make some edits to it in the future :)


End file.
